1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a line and serial printing apparatus and more particularly to print medium driving mechanisms adapted to advancing both individual cut sheet print medium and continuous web print medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,821, issued to Plaza et al. discloses a mechanism for line or series printers for advancing continuous web print medium having regularly spaced, preformed perforations along its edges. While such print medium is highly desirable, in many printing applications and acceptable in an even larger number of application, it is frequently commercially unacceptable. An example of an application in which continuous web print medium is commercially unacceptable is presitge level correspondence. In this category of printer application, the only commercially acceptable print medium is individual, precut sheets with the first sheet of such correspondence usually having a pre-printed letterhead. Thus, the driving mechanism disclosed in the foregoing patent, since it is adapted solely to advancing continuous web print medium, is unsuited to those applications requiring printing on individual precut sheets of print medium.